Valentine Day Beasties
by Qmouse
Summary: WIKTT one shot Valentine's day response, Hermione is about to go for a ride in the Tunnel of Love when her Professor hastily joins her. What could go wrong? Complete.


_A/N: Just my little offering for Valentines day I hope you like it. It's in response to the Valentines day challenge on WIKTT. Many thanks to Beta girl LJ._

_Disclaimer: Not mine Don't sue, only playing. _

Valentines Day Beasties.

Hermione was just about to enter the great hall intent on getting something to eat. She could hear the din coming through the heavy doors as she approached. One swung open to allow her in, and the explosion of noise that hit her, nearly caused her to topple backward, had there not been a steading hand on her middle back. She was just turning her head to comment on the noise when a low hissing voice caressed her ear. "Do you plan on standing here all morning Miss Granger? Some of us would like to continue on with our day!"

Hermione knew that voice. She closed her eyes briefly _oh no,_ she inwardly sighed. "Sorry Professor." The bushy haired brunette replied, and stepped into the hall.

Upon entering, she immediately spotted her friends, and, Hermione sighed again, their girlfriends. She was happy for the boys, she really was, she just. . . well, frankly felt left out. The boys had tried to fix her up with someone. Seamus Finnigan, to be precise. He was nice enough, but they just didn't click. It took only one Hogsmeade weekend to figure that out, it was a disaster. Both felt uncomfortable and awkward. He was the second and last person she had dated. Walking over to Harry and Ginny she sat on the other side of Ginny and started to fill her plate.

"Morning Mione," Ginny and Harry greeted their friend. Ron and Elenor were too busy feeding each other to notice her.

Hermione smiled and leaned over to Ginny, "so what did I miss?"

Ginny's eyebrows shot up, "You mean you haven't heard? Oh it's wonderful. The Head Master has canceled classes for the day and we are going to have a muggle carnival." The redheaded girl clapped her hands together and beamed. "For valentines day to celebrate Voldemort's defeat. Isn't it grand?"

Hermione plastered a smile to her lips though it never reached her eyes. "Wonderful." Hermione replied.

"We'll all go together, right Ron? It'll be fun" Ginny gave her brother a kick under the table.

"Hey, what the. . . oh hey Mione. When'd you get here?"

Hermione smiled and started to rise. She wasn't really eating her food anyway merely pushing it around on her plate. Ginny placed a restraining hand on her friends arm. "Don't go Hermione, I"m sure one of the boys will ask you to accompany them." At this Ginny glared at Ron.

"Um ya, I think I heard that um. . Dean was going to ask you." Ron tried to speak while rubbing his leg and chewing a mouth full of food.

"Our Dean?" Hermione asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Um. . yes." Ron replied looking at the standing girl, thinking she may have been studying a bit too hard recently, considering she didn't know which Dean he meant.

"You mean the Dean who is presently sitting and snogging one of the girls at the Ravenclaw table? That Dean?" Ron's head snapped around and Ginny got to her feet to have a look. Hermione shook her head. "Never mind. I have some things to do." She was about to leave when Harry placed his hand on her arm. Sighing she turned around and met the rich green eyes of her friend.

"Meet us later on the grounds for lunch?" Hermione looked down at her shoes. She hated feeling like she just didn't fit in anymore. Like she was a burden to her friends. About to protest claiming homework, Harry said, "I won't take no Hermione, you have to eat. You've been working yourself to hard. Come out for a little while and get some sun, and maybe go on some rides with us. We'll meet at one, alright?"

Hermione knew arguing when Harry had made up his mind about something was pointless. "Fine, yes I'll meet you." She sighed, "where?"

"The large rock by the lake. Don't be late." Then Harry released Hermione's arm and she quickly walked out of the hall and straight to her dorm rooms.

Being head girl had it's advantages. She had a sitting room and in the sitting room was a desk. She attacked her homework and was done with plenty of time to spare. Looking to the clock on the mantle of the fireplace it read eleven o'clock. Hermione really didn't want to go, but she figured that if she didn't, either Ron or Harry would be up here to pull her downstairs. Wandering over to the window, Hermione sat on the window seat, looking out over the grounds. She watched the couples holding hands and kissing. Some of the girls were holding flowers, while others were holding stuffed beasties, that their guy had won for them. Hermione's heart felt tight in her chest. A tear slid down her cheek, and she swiped it away annoyed with herself. Why didn't boys think of her as desirable? She heard the boys talk about other girls as pretty or even a hottie. Hermione had never once heard herself described that way. She was dependable or intelligent. Never a hottie by anyone's standards. She thought after Victor took her to the dance in forth year, that now at least someone would see her as a girl, not just some brain. Hermione traced a meaningless pattern on the window as another tear trickled down. She was no different then any other girl, she just wanted to be appreciated for who she was. All of her not just her brain. The only time a guy talked to her was to get her notes from class. Anytime a guy called her name nowadays she pretended not to hear them, knowing what they were after.

One day one of the Hufflepuff boys started chatting her up. He was nice enough looking and they had, had a pleasant conversation, then he ruined it by asking for her notes. After that the only boys she had any contact with were her friends. Or Draco when on patrol together. She sighed, and giving the window one last trace with her finger she got a little shock. She sat up straight and looked at the glass to see if there was any reason that she should get one from glass. Her brows knit together she searched the pane of but couldn't find the reason. Puzzled she stood up and moved away from the window and wiped the tear from her eye. She decided not to think anymore and to drown her sorrows in a bubble bath before meeting the gang down by the lake.

Up in his office Dumbledore was reading the enchanted parchment. Someone to accept her for who she is hmm? She'll need some as intelligent as she is, someone with as strong a character and personality. He knew the perfect person, he smiled to himself. He just knew they'd be perfect together, and he knew just how to bring it about, but he'd have to move fast to put his plan in order.

There was a knock on the dungeon door which lead to the Potions Master's rooms. Severus was of two minds whether or not to open the door and let the person on the other side in, or let them rot. Another knock at the door, more insistent this time. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had informed the Head Master that he wouldn't be at breakfast this morning. Valentines day was one of a growing list of holidays that he hated. This one however was at the very top of that list. He didn't have a 'hunny bunch' to call his own. Not that he needed anyone, he told himself. He didn't _need_ anyone.

Since his role in the war as a spy was discovered and released to the wizarding population. Many witches were eager to be seen with him. Some even made it clear that they would consent to sleep with him. In which he was sure they would brag to their friends that they had slept with an honest to god spy. He wanted no part in being another feather in their caps. He wanted someone who respected him for himself. For who he was, faults and all. He didn't want some witch who wasn't intelligent or overly concerned with her appearance in the community. Oh who was he kidding? No one even thought of him this way, so what was he bothering to even think of this for. Stalking to the door Severus wrenched it open. Only to see the elder wizard on the other side.

"Albus." Severus refused to open the door further and allow the old man to enter into his rooms. "To what do I owe this intrusion into my privacy?"

"Well to be perfectly honest. . . may I come in for a moment? It is quiet serious, I'm afraid." Severus noticed that the old man's eyes were not twinkling madly as they were usually were, so he stepped back to allow the Head Master entrance. "Apparently there was a problem with one of the prisoners that was being transferred to Azkaban and, well, long story short," Dumbledore sighed, "one of them escaped." Severus' eyes grew large, and it felt as though his blood had drained from his body. "So you see I need you to patrol the grounds to ensure nothing happens to spoil the celebration today, and the festivities tonight."

Severus nodded his head and went to the cloak hanging on the rack behind the door. Dumbledore placed a hand on the other mans shoulder. "I'm sure all will be well Severus but to be on the safe side. . . it's best to be prepared."

"Of course Head Master. I had no plans anyway." Severus opened the door and ushered the older man out, following behind, warding and locking the door as he went.

Hermione was outside sitting on the rock waiting for her friends to arrive. She had been waiting five minutes, thinking it was long enough, she heard laughter coming from the right, where her friends were. Ron had his arm around young Elenor's shoulders, and she was looking up into his eyes with adoration. She thought the sun and moon set by him, and according to Ron, that was ok with him. Elenor was holding a stuffed Hippogriff that Ron must have won for her. Ginny had her arm linked with Harry's and she was holding onto a charmed balloon that was changing colors every twenty seconds. She was also sporting a new bracelet that gleamed in the sun. Seamus and Lavender were whispering to each other, and she was sporting a new stuffed beastie as well. Ginny rushed up to her friend to show off her new bracelet that Harry had won for her. "Look Hermione, Harry even had it engraved, with our letters entwined."

Hermione smiled and told Ginny "it's lovely." Then she smiled at Harry who was blushing non stop. They all trooped over to the concession stands to grab some food. It was run by the house elves, so no one needed any money, and they could eat all that they wanted. Which was good for Ron, as he looked as though he was eating for an army.

Since the group had already been all over the grounds they took Hermione to all of their favorite rides. Only it was too soon after lunch and she was feeling rather sick, so she opted out of more of the rides till her stomach could settle. Which meant, of course, that she could hold all of the items that everyone had won. It was beginning to look like she were the care of magical creatures caretaker, what with her being surrounded with stuffed Hippogriff, kneazles, even a unicorn or two. All she really wanted to do was go back to her rooms and read a book. _Lies! You only want to go and mope_. Her brain screamed. "Shut up," she firmly told herself.

Just then the Potions Master wandered up behind the girl sitting on the bench. "I beg your pardon Miss Granger, are the creatures at your feet causing you distress?"

Hermione quickly looked up to see the very tall and imposing figure of her Professor standing behind her. "Huh? Oh good afternoon Professor." She was totally mortified that the Potions Master had heard her chastising herself. "Oh. . . I. . .well. . .you see." She didn't know what to say.

"Perhaps Miss Granger your young man went a tad overboard on his offerings to you? Maybe next time you should be a less greedy." Severus' eyes narrowed taking in all of the items surrounding her. It was a flagrant display if ever he'd seen one. He never thought Granger to be the type of woman who'd want such obvious overt displays of her young mans affection. Apparently he was wrong. He had never been good with sports, only things he could set his considerable mind to. He would never be able to compete with something like this. Then he began to wonder why it was that this bothered him so much.

Hermione stood up quickly and rounded on her Professor. Was he kidding? Did he actually think all of this stuff was hers? Her mouth was hanging open in stunned disbelief. "You think. . .how could. . .OOOOh! They are–"

"Miss Granger I bid you good afternoon." He could see the color rise in her cheeks, obviously properly embarrassed. _Now maybe she'd be easier on her young man's pocketbook_. He thought to himself. Turning on his heel, he stalked off in the opposite direction of her friends, who were coming up behind her.

Ginny reached her first. "Mione? You alright? What did the Professor have to say to you?"

"He just . . . Oh honestly, it was the stupidest thing, really. Never mind, I don't want to think about it." Ginny eyed her friend, then, giving a shrug of her shoulders, trouped off with Hermione so that the group could show the lone brunette the best ride of all. 'The Tunnel of Love.' Hermione had been hearing about this ride from all of her friends, all afternoon. She was curious to see for herself just what was so great about it.

Everyone stood in line good naturedly, chatting loudly and having a splendid time. Hermione could hear girls squealing when the boat would tip as their partners climbed in before them, and then help the girl into the boat. Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked around to see that everyone in line was paired up with someone, and that she was the only one who'd be getting on the ride alone. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. _Doesn't matter_, she thought. I_ don't need a man. I'm not going to feel sorry for myself. I'm going to get in that boat and have a lovely calming ride._

Next up was Harry and Ginny. After they got into the boat Ginny noticed that there wasn't enough room for Hermione. She turned back to look at her friend. "If you'll wait I'll go through with you." Ginny called out. Hermione shook her head and gave a small wave as Harry pulled the red head down to him in the boat. She of course squealed and landed on Harry's lap, then the couple were swallowed up by the dark.

The next boat arrived and Hermione helped herself into it. The man standing on the make shift bank looked down at her and said, "Oi, wacha doin? Where's yer mate at?"

"I'm going in alone thank you." Hermione sniffed then turned her head to look away from the intrusive man.

"The heck you say? Lone rider!" He called out. "Lone rider here." Hermione sunk farther into the seat wanting to disappear.

88

Severus was continuing his rounds, which happened to take him near the Tunnel of Love. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a cloaked figure slip behind the bush to the right of the opening, and run into the dark shadows. Alarm bells started going off in his head. He heard the man on the bank calling out to the crowd, but paid him no mind. Severus took off toward the tunnel and was about to enter when the short stocky man grabbed him by the arm. "Hey there now. Wocher think yer doin? S'only one way into the Tunnel mate, and that's on the boat." Giving the Professor a firm push Severus landed in the boat. The moment his bum hit the seat, it started moving. Muttering under his breath he finally noticed that he wasn't alone.

88

Hermione couldn't have been more shocked if Hagrid himself had come in and placed a Blast-Ended Skrewt into her lap. She tried to make herself as small as possible, so as not to be noticed. However, the boat was only meant for two, so she was invariably pressed against her Professor. Oh how the gods must be howling at her at this moment. Those dirty buggers must have a real nasty sense of humor. She sent up a silent plea that this would be the shortest ride in history.

Severus' eyes were darting around in the dark looking for the figure that had entered before him. "Miss Granger," his tone was dark, silky and as deadly as she had ever heard it. "What, pray tell, are you doing here in _my_ boat?"

"Excuse me? Your boat? You Professor, jumped into my boat." At his tone, Hermione defensively crossed her arms across her chest, staring straight ahead.

Severus finally turned his dark penetrating gaze to the witch sitting next to him. "So where is your young man then? Why isn't he here in the boat? Did you reduce him and place him in your pocket?" The Potions Master's tone was still silky, but filled with barbs.

Hermione slowly turned and regarded her Professor. Her eyes held such furry, that Severus was momentarily taken aback. "As I tried to inform you earlier _Professor_ there is no one here with me. Those items were not for me but the others." At this there was a slight catch to her voice. Hermione hoped he hadn't noticed, so she quickly turned her head away to stare straight ahead.

She barely took in the walls which were plastered with pink, red and white harts. Some were even suspended in the air gently twisting. Everything was way too frilly, Hermione thought. She might have laughed at it if the situation had been different. She usually enjoyed Dumbledore's outlandish decorations. Closing her eyes she silently prayed for the ride to end her misery quickly.

Severus, at hearing the catch in her voice, would have thought he'd have been pleased. Usually making a student cry in under ten seconds was a personal pass time. Today, he actually felt bad for her. He had been poking fun at her lack of beau, all the while suspecting she didn't have anyone. He was oddly relieved at her declaration that there was no one she was waiting for. Then he felt bad, for making her feel bad. _People in glass houses Severus_, he chided himself. He was so used to having to push people away, that even now with the Dark Lord gone, he was still doing it.

Suddenly something caught his eye moving up a head farther in the tunnel. Quickly he turned to the girl and grabbing her shoulders he turned her to him. "Listen to me," he whispered smoothly, in that tone that never failed to make her knees go weak. "I don't have a lot of time to explain. I came on this damn ride because I was following a Death Eater." Her eyes grew large, and she was about to open her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Severus continued. "I want him thinking I'm distracted so that he will try to attack me. Are you ready to do this?" He asked this, all the while his eyes jumped from boring into her own, to searching up ahead.

"But I thought all the Death Eaters had been rounded up."

"Apparently one of them escaped during a transfer." Was his reply.

Hermione's eyes narrowed for a moment, she searched his face, specifically, his eyes, to see if he were kidding. He wasn't. "All right what do you need me to–"

Just then Severus saw another flash of a Death Eaters cloak scurry around the corner. As he was still hanging on to Hermione's shoulders he pulled her to him and started kissing her.

Hermione was caught completely off guard. Whatever she thought he was about to do, didn't include this. Her natural instincts kicked in, and she started pushing against his chest with her hands, while making muffled noises of protest against his lips. Both parties eyes were wide open.

Severus knew she wouldn't give up her protests, so he moved her body so that she was angled across his lap. He slid his lips from her mouth, speaking in a low sensual drawl as he moved his mouth to her ear. In breathy tones he whispered, "Hermione, shh. Stop struggling, for Merlins sake. You are supposed to be distracting me, remember?"

At the sound of her name escaping his lips, she instantly stopped fighting him. It was a lucky thing her bum was partially on the seat, with the rest of her cradled in his arms, because right at that moment she couldn't have stood even if she wanted to. There was also an odd tightening in her tummy. Her eyes had been staring at his chest, but as he pulled back, she allowed her gaze to travel up all those buttons and look into his eyes. What she saw there confused her. She had never seen that look on his face before. His eyes were half lidded and looking at her with out the usual look of disdain and hatred. In fact, she'd even go so far as to say he looked tender. Severus' long finger traced the left side of her face, moving a small section of hair that had stuck to her bottom lip out of the way. Her right hand, which had slid down his side and was resting on his ribs near his thudding heart.

"Are you still going to fight me?" He whispered. The witch in his lap shook her head unable to form words. Severus' eyes darted up, still searching for the cloak he had seen earlier. Then his gaze traveled back to the face of the Gryffindor still in his arms. Her breathing had accelerated. He took this as a sign of her fear of him, and that actually pained him. He found that it wasn't what he wanted at all. "I'm sorry Hermione," he atoned for what he was about to do to her, which was kiss her again.

Leaning in closer, he decided to start off slowly. He rubbed his cheek against hers, her bushy hair tickled his nose as he inhaled her scent. Gardena, she smelled like his favorite flower. Severus bit back a groan. This girl had no idea how quickly she was affecting him. He briefly closed his eyes wishing that things were different. "I'm sorry," he whispered again, his lips grazing her cheek.

Hermione couldn't think. She could hear him whispering to her, in low murmuring tones, but her mind was in a spin. Then she heard it. 'I'm sorry' _Sorry_, she wondered, sorry for what? Then he softly kissed her cheek. Hermione fought the fog in her mind and found her voice. "For what?" She asked, huskily. It was all she could think of to say. Her brain wasn't cooperating with her mouth, it was busy reeling from all the sensations he was causing in her body. The knot in her belly was coiling tighter, her blood was turning to lava in her veins, and her breathing had increased to the point that she was feeling light headed.

"For this," was his answer, then his mouth descended onto her own. Hermione closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his soft lips on hers, so much so, that a groan escaped from her. Her left hand traveled up his nicely formed chest and into his hair at the back of his neck. To her great pleasure and surprise, it wasn't the grease trap that it was reputed to be, but so soft and fine that it felt like so much silk. It made her groan again, and she pulled his neck down toward her. She began returning the kiss, moving her lips against his, sending darts of shivers down her body. "Don't be." It had been murmured so softly, he was certain he hadn't heard her correctly.

This turn of events stunned the Potions Master. He had expected the girl to stiffen. He certainly didn't expect her to start kissing him back. And, most assuredly, not with the level of enthusiasm she was displaying. And as will happen to a healthy male, with a young attractive witch in his lap, his body started responding favorably to her. This was a dangerous situation. He was beginning to forget why he had started kissing her in the first place. Taking one more look around to see if anyone was in the long channel, he looked down to see that the girls eyes were closed. He felt her hand travel up his body and tighten wonderfully in his hair. He bit back another groan of pleasure, and his blood started to boil. He was falling for this girl and that wasn't good. She would only end up breaking his heart. His body stiffened at the thought. His heart? Was that what he wanted? _Yes_. Came the answer.

Hermione felt him stiffen under her. She started to panic. _Oh gods with all her moaning she was freaking him out._ She thought. It was only that no one had ever kissed her like that before. Made her feel so desirable before. She had humiliated herself to her very core, and the heat that had felt glorious before, now started burning her cheeks in a blush. She had to move away from him. _Oh gods could anyone die from embarrassment?_ She wondered, certain she was about to. Placing her hand on the seat cushion next to the Professor, the brunette started to push herself away from the man under her. She sat up on the seat and immediately looked at the decoration overload on the walls of the tunnel. She was trembling with shame at her behavior, but attempted to be mature about the situation. He was only using her for cover. He really hated her, had it not been this way for seven years now? Hermione spoke. "Is he gone?"

Severus tried to calm his breathing enough to reply, though it pained him that she had pushed him away. Of course she had.. What was he thinking? He had been nothing but horrible to her for the entirety of her youth. Even if it was to save their lives. He hadn't really hated any of them. Ok maybe Potter, but not her. Never her. She had annoyed him with her incessant chatter, but her mind. . . she was intelligent. Far to good for the likes of the boys around here. None of them saw her for the real treasure that she was. This could be his chance to show her how she should be treated by a man, not a stupid boy who didn't know what he wanted. Or recognize a good thing when he had it. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. _Damn_ he raged inside. There were things he wanted to say to her but he couldn't. His tongue had permanently glued it's self to the roof of his mouth. _'Is he gone?'_ She had asked him. Severus made a point of sweeping the darkness searching for the cape that he had chased in here to begin with. "Yes." He said tonelessly.

The remainder of the ride was completed in silence. As the light at the end of the tunnel grew brighter, Severus turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, back there. . well, I."

"It's fine Professor, really. I understand." Hermione's heart was aching in her chest. She wanted to flee from him and the situation. Her face heating, from the shame that was once more creeping up on her. As the boat landed on the bank the man waiting there in the evening dusk helped her out. Hermione turned one last time to regard the dark man emerging behind her. "Goodnight Professor." And with that, she hurried off into the crowd, leaving the Potions Master behind her.

Severus was completely confused as her words echoed in his mind. What the hell did she mean? The brooding man stalked toward the Head Master, who was waiting near the castle. "Head Master," Severus greeted him. "I have seen the Death Eater. Did anyone suspicious leave the tunnel ahead of me?"

The Head Master placed a kind hand on his friends shoulder. "All is well Severus. The man has been recaptured and is now back safely behind bars. However, there is a matter of a very upset witch, I would like to discuss." The all knowing eyes of the Professor, bore into Severus'.

"Nothing happened I assure you. Nothing of a more serious nature at any rate." Severus offered by way of an explanation. How was he to explain when he didn't know the answers himself.

"She cares for you my boy." The elder wizard replied honestly.

"She doesn't want me she pushed me away."

"She is confused Severus. She's never been in love before, not this kind. She has love of friends. Not love of a man." Dumbledore offered, still gazing at the younger man.

"She is too young." Severus knew the statement was lame. It sounded worse spoken aloud.

"Hermione knows her heart. Give her a chance. Give yourself one. You both deserve to be happy."

"She pushed me away. She doesn't want me, I'm to old for her, I've been far to hard on her in the past. She wont forgive that."

"All she knows of you is what you have allowed her to see. She has never spoken harshly of you, nor of your treatment of her. She respects you Severus. She believes you do not feel the same for her, that she does for you. You are the one for her Severus, I have seen it." Snape's eyes which had been trained on his shoes, now snapped up and searched the old mans. "Go to her, see for yourself what truly is in her heart for you." With one last squeeze to Snape's shoulder, Dumbledore turned and headed toward the castle.

Snape needed to think, he decided to wander the grounds, on the outskirts, so as not to run into anybody along the way. Coming upon the Quidditch pitch, he noted that there were some wayward teens snogging in the grass. The stands had been set side by side, and shortened so as to better enjoy the fire works later on that night. Looming over the pair he had a good mind to conger up a bucket of cold water to throw on the. Instead, he allowed his icy tone to do the job. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of lost Ravenclaw's? Get up and report your unseemly behavior to your head of house. _Now,"_ he hissed. The two students jumped up and ran for it, thanking their lucky stars that he hadn't given them detention.

That's when he heard it. It was very low and soft. Someone was crying. It sounded as though their heart was breaking and they were trying, unsuccessfully, to contain it. As he quietly approached from behind the lone figure on the hill. He realized that it was Hermione. Who had made her cry? Was it his fault in some way? He had to know so he whispered _Legilimens_. As he sifted threw the barrage of images streaming at him, like the time he commented on her teeth to every time he had put her down, called her stupid. Every sneer, every look of hatred, all of it directed to her. He saw, through her memories, all of the times he was standing in front of the class speaking of a potion how her heart would sore in understanding. He read her respect of him, and how she defended him in the Gryffindor common room. At the final battle how when she had seen him fall thinking him dead how her heart stopped cold in her chest. Then, the elation she felt when he came up behind her to cast a spell at a Death Eater who had disarmed her. Then he saw through her eyes what he looked like to her. Tall, handsome, darkly mysterious, sexy. No one had ever described him that way before. He then moved on to the kiss, and all the feelings that stirred inside her. Until he stiffened, then her belief that it was only one sided. The he would never see her as anything but annoying and bossy. He saw her minds eye of what she saw when she looked in the mirror. A short, round, wild haired girl with long, thick, protruding teeth in unkempt, ill fitting clothing. _My god_, he thought to himself as he slipped from her mind. _ She believes herself to be ugly_. That she is unlovable. _Isn't that what you believe about yourself?_ The voice in his head asked._ In my case it's true,_ he told the voice. _Not so. She'd love you, if you'd let her._

Severus quietly approached the girl at the top of the hill and sat down next to her. For a few moments she didn't notice anyone next to her. So Severus lay his arm across her shoulders. And pulled her into him.

The first thing she noticed was the weight on her shoulders, the second was the sent. It was distinctly male. It screamed _Man_, not boy. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up into those of her Potions Professor. _Oh god, I'm going to die, please let the ground swallow me up._ As she sat there looking up at him, she noticed that his eyes were gentle once again, as they were back in the tunnel. Well, she had fallen for that trick once. She was no fool, she'd not step into that trap again.

Severus saw the hard look that crept into her eyes stayed fixed on his own. Had he not seen for himself, what was truly in her mind he would have left. "Hermione," he spoke softly, soothingly to her. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Hermione made to protest but the dark wizard lay two fingers on her lips to silence her. "It was never my intention. You are a young, brilliant witch who deserves better than an old, bitter man. I thought that the way I had to treat you over the yeas, would have poisoned you towards me. I thought that the only heart at risk in the tunnel was mine. But I see clearly now, that it is not so. There will be other men in your life. Younger, more eager men when you leave here, who will see you for the true treasure that you are. I'm not a nice man, Hermione. I have lived to hard a life, to give up my suspicious ways, but I wanted you to know all that you are getting into, before I do what I have been wanting to do for some time now. I want to kiss you. Not because we are in danger. Not because we could die tomorrow, not because we are under a spell. But because a lovely young witch has expressed interest in a man. Because you see me for who I want to be, respected. I want to kiss you because you are a beautiful intelligent witch and I'm drawn to you."

Hermione sat and listened to all the words she had longed to hear from some one. Never, in a million years, did she ever expect to hear them coming from this man. A tear slid down her cheek and she didn't care. Severus opened his mouth to speak again but this time she silenced him. "You are talking to much," she said with a smile. "I want to kiss you too." She then leaned toward him and so did he.

When their lips met, the first of the fire works started to go off, and it made Hermione smile and think of the old muggle saying. Closing her eyes again she let her hand slide up the front of the man sitting next to her and let it tangle itself in his hair, and it brought forth a growl from him. The thrill she felt from this one sound, made her entire body tingle and she gasped. Severus took advantage of this, and deepened the kiss. This brought forth her own moan of pleasure, and she began to pull him down into the grass with her. After a few more breathless moments of kissing Severus started nibbling he bottom lip and then slid down to her chin and then neck. Hermione was fairly gasping for air. Severus couldn't fathom how she had reduced him to that of a randy teenager. Propping himself up on his forearm, he regarded the slender witch beneath him. "Hermione, I don't know where this will lead one day, but I want this very clear between us. This, _for now_, can go no farther." Seeing the hurt look in her eyes, he quickly continued. "We both have our reputations to consider. If you'd like we could continue seeing each other until June when you graduate. Then," Severus' voice dropped to the seductive one he knew drove women crazy. "My little imp, if you are still interested in this old man we can go farther. Does this meet with your approval?"

Hermione's answer was to nip at his neck and draw his ear lobe into her mouth and suck suggestively on it. "Yes," she breathed into the same ear. This brought a fresh shudder to Severus' body, and it made her smile. They heard voices approaching and Severus groaned rolling off Hermione. Then standing in one fluid graceful movement he offered her his hand up.

"Now lets go see if I can't fast talk my way into winning you one of those beasts you seemed particularly fond of." Hermione laughed and the couple walked arm in arm towards the festivities.

Minerva was sitting in the stands watching the couple wander off to the fair grounds. Then turning back to the Head Master the older witch pinned him with one of her looks. "Albus," Minerva said with a thoughtful tone. "Was there really an escaped Death Eater running about?"

The Head Master's eyes were twinkling like mad. "Of course it's true my dear. I would never lie about such a thing. " At this the lady on his right raised her eyebrow doing a fair imitation of the Potions Master. "However what I left out was that he was recaptured earlier this morning. Mind you the students were never in any danger, only Severus could see what he thought was a Death Eater, noone else. It was merely his old cloak that I had charmed to float a head of him in the tunnel. I must say my plan worked out splendidly don't you agree my dear?" Minerva shook her head then smiled at her companion. Albus then took possession of her hand and brought it to his lips, then they both settled down to enjoy the remainder of the fireworks.


End file.
